La enana y la cotorra
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Dos chicas comenzaron una aventura y en ella encontraron su finalidad, una era de dominar a alguien super sexy y otra para encontrar a alguien con más potencial y sin ser violable en segundos


Todo comienza en la sala club donde Nico Yazawa mantenía abierta las piernas mientras empujaba su cadera la intimidad de su kouhai como un lobo hambriento penetrando sus entrañas, mientras tanto en la mesa una peligris estaba mirando boca arriba mientras era sacudida por los violentos empujes de la pequeña idol. Sentía como una lanza se metía en su interior y entre más se empujaba más ardiente se volvía.

-Nico-chan…- Decía entre jadeos

-¿Qué pasa Kotori?

-¿Podemos tener una conversación?

-¿Estás preguntando eso ahora?- Paró su acción e hizo una mirada de pequeña molestia- Aparte lo hacen en medio de la acción

La peligris con una mirada de pesar mencionó

-Sé que somos amantes y que ambas sacamos nuestra frustración, por cierto que fierro tan grueso lo tienes

-Je je je, gracias-Hasta en momentos así era alguien muy arrogante- Debes agradecer que Nico Nii es capaz de hacer sentir a Kotori, mucho mejor que lo que Umi te hubiera hecho

-Bueno yendo al punto, todo lo que hacemos son estas cosas

-¿Y…?

-Quiero tener una charla contigo

La loli suspiró un poco fuerte mientras seguía con esa mirada de enojo, se maldecía por tener que lidiar con otro día de tener sexo del bueno con la pajarita teniendo como medio esas pastillas mágicas que le formuló Nozomi (Creyendo que era para un momento con Maki) junto a una caja de condones porque de lo contrario pagaría con un mocoso sus sueños rotos.

Aunque por otro lado demostraría tener más cojones como cierta chica indecente que se dejaba violar a los segundos pero Nico era de aquellos seres que quieren y pueden cuando, donde y en qué hora o momento podía hacerlo y claro Kotori era muy agradecida.

Ahora no tenía tiempo de charlas ni nada de esas cosas, sólo quería mover hacer sentir bien moviendo las caderas sobre el bote de la peliceniza

-Si nos detenemos ahora mismo, me voy a enojar. ¿Estás bien con eso...?

-No en realidad no- No quería hacer sentir mal a su amante ni tampoco arruinar el momento

-Entonces, ¿Podemos tener una charla después de que hayamos terminado?

-Yo esto…

-Onegai- Como siempre usaba ese modo de chantaje para tratar de llegar a un acuerdo de lo que sea a lo cual la loli suspiró y dijo con su habitual cara de pocos amigos

-Bueno, tú ganas Kotori

Hubo un rato de silencio que rodeaba a la pareja de infieles, la pajarita se puso una mano en su mentón con tal de pensar en algo pero era evidente si por su actitud o por tener sexo tenía un claro problema, siempre estaba falta de ideas y bastante.

-De qué deberíamos hablar, me pregunto...

-No me digas que ni siquiera has pensado en un tema- Siempre le molestaba esa actitud- Si fuera tú, no haría algo así

La peliceniza miró con detenimiento a su contraria más allá de su apariencia física, de hecho había escuchado por malas lenguas que su sempai usaba buenos perfumes con un potente aroma a lo cual atraía la atención a lo cual se le ocurrió la brillante idea de usar la mirada tierna como un buen anzuelo y en como poder gozar el miembro de su senpai.

-Nico-chan, Nico-chan

-¿Qué diablos quieres?

-¿Puedo abrazarte?

-Seguro, creo

La peligris se sentó sobre la loli en una silla cercana mientras amarraba sus piernas sobre la cintura y clavaba sus manos sobre la pequeña espalda de la idol, la pajarita empezó a moverse de arriba y debajo de una manera algo lenta mientras Nico sentía la descarga de su amigo en el interior de su houhai.

Usaba como miedo de estremecer a la pajarita lamiendo o besando sus pechos haciendo que con la sacudida y esa sensación se aferrara más hacia el pequeño cuerpo de la menor como si fuese una araña intentando amarrar y capturar a su presa con su red.

La menor caía en gemidos y jadeos en medio de sus embestidas o a veces movía de manera sensual su cadera e incluso se pasó de lanza usando un lenguaje sucio proveniente de una porno cualquiera, la loli optó por callarla besándola con pasión, no les importaba a su alrededor y menos que lo estaban haciendo después de la última clase.

La intensidad subió de nivel mientras la pajarita a veces decía cosas bien locas en voz alta, se sacudía de manera desesperada pero esto llevado así de rápido hacía que la pobre quisiese venirse en cualquier momento, la pobre clamó en ese instante

-Ah… Kotori, no tan fuerte ...

En medio de las sacudidas y la brusquedad la peliceniza chocó su frente contra la de la loli que se paró del pie producto del certero cabezazo e incluso haciendo bolita. La pobre pelinegra se paró con una cara de querer matar a alguien mientras la pobre Kotori sonreía de manera algo tonta

-Je je je… Oh, lo siento Nico-chan

-KOTORI- Dijo entre dientes mientras señalaba un chichón en plena frente, no quería causar un escándalo con ese golpe y ni siquiera causar un problema o rumores con ese frente rojo. No sabía cómo justificar ese golpe ni siquiera daría por inventarse algo eficiente para justificarlo

-Entonces... ¿Podemos charlar?- Buen intento de hacer el Pilatos a lo cual la loli exclamó con una voz potente y explosiva

-¡De ninguna manera!

-Eh, pero dijiste que podríamos antes...

-¡Cállate!-Señaló su notable chichón- Además, ¡Ese daño realmente me dolió mucho! ¿No sentiste eso? ¡Lesionaste la cara de un ídolo!

La pajarita ladeó la mirada como si se burlara de ella

-Hm, un poco, ¿Supongo?- La respuesta de la pequeña idol no se hizo esperar y más cuando una enorme vena brotaba y sobresalía de toda su cabeza

-No tengo ganas de terminarlo ahora. Lo estamos haciendo de nuevo

-Uh, pero nuestra charla...

La idol decidió suspirar y tomar aire ya que no podía evadir una petición de la pajarita, no como la arquera que lo evadía pero lo aceptaba como la gran pasiva que era. La idol se acercó hacia su amante mientras ponía una mano en su hombro, ella quizás era una chica pero era una persona de promesa y de juramento, jamás rompía un acuerdo.

-Después de esto, ¿Ok? Lo prometí antes después de todo

Hubo un pequeño rato de fornicación hasta que la loli abrió el momento

-Charla de almohada

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Eso es lo que se le llama a las conversaciones que tienes después de tener relaciones

-Oh...- La pajarita quedó muda hasta que unos segundos después sus dorados ojos quedaron impregnados de estrellas y brillos mientras todo el fondo quedó impregnado de muchos más. De pronto una sonrisa gatuna se dibujó en su semblante mientras exclamó

-¡Oh! ¡Eso suena un poco maduro!- Levantó las manos para luego agitarlas aunque se pasó de lanza al subir el volumen de su voz- ¡Suena genial! ¡Vamos a hacerlo! Una vez que hayamos terminado, tendremos una charla de almohadas… ¡Sí!

-¡Oye! ¡No tan alto!- Trató de alertar ya que posiblemente alguien se quedaría hasta tarde en el plantel cosa que era muy común en horas de la tarde- ¡Guarda eso hasta que nadie más esté aquí!

La loli se subió la falda y salió un rato de la sala para caminar por los pasillos, afortunadamente no había nadie a lo cual decidió volver al viejo asunto de antes a lo cual una vez más Kotori se preparó sobre la mesa acostada boca arriba para volver a ser embestida mientras la pequeña idol apuntaba con su miembro dentro de la pajarita

-Bien Kotori, asegúrate de estar tranquila esta vez

-Ok…

(…)

Ya eran horas cercanas del anochecer y se notaba cuando la puesta de sol iluminaba de naranja claro toda la ciudad a lo cual la loli alistó todo su equipaje, se paró del suelo y trató de despertar a su amante, debían irse sin despertar alguna sospecha alguna ni siquiera para la pianista y la compositora del grupo

-Kotori, vamos Kotori, vamos a casa- Suspiró y miró detenidamente a su amante en verdad se veía durmiendo como una bebé sobretodo acurrucándose sobre la mesa y abrazando su maleta como si fuera su más lindo juguete, entre más tonta e infantil se veía más linda y sexy

-Honestamente... No te vayas a dormir en el momento en que terminemos...

La pajarita no acataba nada ya que se hallaba en los brazos de Morfeo a lo cual la pequeña pelinegra decidió marcar a su móvil a la directora diciendo que ambas debían quedarse la noche en casa Matsuri, estudiante de primer año y persona de gran confianza.

Bueno les tocaría dormir en la sala y al día siguiente Matsuri daría justificación a ambas familias y claro persuadir a Umi y Maki de lo ocurrido sin causar problemas en las dos parejas. El punto bueno de esa infidelidad es que al menos Nico demostró capacidad para domar a una bomba sexy como Kotori sin llegar a ser un fetiche e incluso demostrar que tenía mucho más nivel que Umi en sábanas.


End file.
